Jasper Criminal Investigators
by Anvenx
Summary: Human Prime. AU. Jasper PD is one of the few and maybe only police department with zero percent crime. However as recent events unfold they will need more officers than those they already have. Unaware of a great and unexpected mystery. All the cast of TFP will appear.
1. Chapter 1

August 10, 1997.

Endurance through fall….

Endu…rance… yes that was it… endurance… through fall, right? A pair of irritated eyes closed, it seem a lifetime since the last time they met darkness or at least a proper black; A couple of yellow lamps glowed right above him that even burying both eyes below the thin skin, none of it was helpful. The light burned his eyelids then transferring all the heat to his eye nerves. He thought of looking at himself in the mirror and imagined the veins from his eyes red, mark and irk from the intense exposure.

After this, would he be left blind?

It was probably past twenty-four hours since he was kidnap. The smell and taste of his last meal, it sweet feel of roasted turkey sandwich melting in his tongue. How could have he know? Fifteen minutes later after paying and giving tips to the waitress, the same woman later would lead him into his current predicament. Did they pay her? How long had they been waiting for him? Or for how long did they know about him… His personality might mean party animal and outgoing but if it meant keeping himself hidden and safe, he had made sure and no doubt his traces were invisible. Now wondering about it, had all his precautions be enough? Could have he done something different to avoid his capture?

Either way, that was in the past, whatever he had missed, it wasn't worth remembering. The lamps flashed turning on and off for several seconds. The crack of wood and the sound from steps came right after. He was coming. In a worthless attempt he trashed both arms and legs to the side or anywhere in a sudden pike of hope. After the third try, he stopped. The snap of joints coming down grew closer. He forced both eyes open to only advance the damage in his eyes, but for one moment and full of adrenaline the pain meant nothing. Ragged breaths, tense muscles, and with a restless mind he waited in the oblivion of the dark atmosphere.

As if courting one another, the cracking sound shared a slow pace dance with the steps, one after the other; it only took a few more repetitions before the cracking left the dance, leaving only the steps. Heavy thuds getting closer, and as distance got reduce another factor came in, the smell. Oh, it would be an insult to call it like that. It stench of dry blood, and sweat. Through his mind he imagine the man coming down, drenched in whoever dry blood had been spill. Surely, his was next.

For his surprise, the man actually looked spotless. From where came the smell? He had no idea, and at least he imagined it was his natural smell after so many blood baths, naturally it became part of him.

"It's almost over" the man said cunningly. In an instant the light from all the lamps went out, it even blind him for a mere seconds. When he open them again, he found the face of the man inches away making him jump slightly. "No need to be scare of me" the man backed away. "Remember why I am doing this"

He moved to the back where his tools hang, silently and in calm movements he grabbed one box. Inside it was a metallic lead sprinkler. "If we don't do it, it won't look real" as he said it, he took the metal device and placed it inside a bucket with boiling water. The man tied to the reclined chair watch in horror as steam came out as the metal fried with the water and making a sound close to meat getting cooked. It did not make it any nicer to see. Whatever plan the madman had, he hoped it would go out fast.

"Remember, why I am doing it" his composed voice again tackling his fears and giving him hope.

The phrase, he got to remember it.

"Each time I spill it over, you have to say it" the madman looked at his about to be victim. The tied man managed to nod. Why was he nodding? With that answer the madman let out a smirk. His hand went up in the air and with a swift movement let it go down. The lead sprayed boiling water at the tied man bare chest. His screams came out without effort.

"Say it! Remember why I am doing it!" The madman did the same action this time faster. "Say it!"

Instead of screams the man shouted with all he got inside. "Endurance through fall!"

"Again!" more boiling water got sprayed.

"Endurance through fall!" this went on for ten minutes, it never stop until red blood came out from his chest and even arms. Through the whole process he kept screaming exactly the same phrase, over and over again. The madman smiling while pouring and spraying the sweet boiling water. Sometimes his vocal cords wouldn't give his screams enough volume making the madman repeating the action twice in one movement while screaming. "Again! Louder!"

At the end the poor man almost fell into unconscious from exhaustion, however the burning of his skin and the smell he emanated prevent him each time.

"Good" the madman went back to the boiling water and dived the lead inside leaving the handheld sticking out of the bucket. "One last part and we are done" for the first time the smirk he held faded. "Next time you wake up, I won't be here, you won't be here. Your task will be to find out where he keeps it"

"He keeps what?" not in a voice but a whisper and almost as if a ghost talked he asked "Do I ask him?"

"No. Don't be foolish, of course, not. You will look for the _Transformer_, he has it somewhere."

"How will I do it?" his eyes were almost closed.

"Don't worry you won't be alone…" his mind drifted off along as his sense and with that he knew no more of the madman, not even when a single gunshot got fired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your review magiclover13. I will certainly do my best looking out for those kind of mistakes. English isn't my first language, I'll do my best to keep up in grammar.**

* * *

**May 14, 1997**.

It all began as a game. Their teacher went inside the classroom while the rest stayed outside playing. Some used the playground either sliding, running or climbing the small and colorful structure. The rest of the kids ran around, entertained and lost in their little world. Not Jack, he was too busy for children's games. He could only think in his mother, what had she meant saying, he was lost? Jack was certain, his mommy had said it through the phone even though when he asked, she disagreed. There was little stuff in the world he understood, but one thing he would always perceive, when her mother was worried. This was one of those times. He didn't have time to play when her mother was out there alone, looking without his help. She always said he was a great detective, why didn't she ask for his help? He couldn't understand it. Shouts and screams kept him from fully concentrating, couldn't they just low it a little? Jack walked further away, he sat right in front of the metallic fence. He could still hear them but not as loud, at last he found a good place to think.

"Hey!" it lasted so little, Jack gazed back. A blond kid taller and bigger than him looked at him curiously. He had a red ball in his hands "Wanna pay?"

Grouchy, Jack looked at him and turned to the fence. Ignore him and he'll leave. Doing an angry face would give it extra points. At least it worked with his mother. After a few seconds, the distant steps brought relief to his mind, back to his thoughts. He could climb the fence and escape, but he had no idea where his mommy could be. Maybe she was as worry as him, looking, thinking, why wouldn't her let him help? What if she got lost while looking, no one would know where to find her.

Something hit him in his back bringing him back to reality. He looked back and found the same kid. Now instead of a ball, he had paper and colors. "Wanna Daw?" he held his school supplies farther away. "Peesh?" Jack dismissed the toddler. Instead of hearing the steps draw away, the boy walked to Jack's side and sat down next to him. "I'm Vince, you?"

"Jack" they remained there silent, looking outside to the streets. Neither of them said a word, if this kid could stay like that, Jack figured it would be fine for him to stay. Of course it didn't last as long as he had liked.

Vince looked at Jack and then back to the streets. "What a you wooking?"

"I'm thinkin"

"In what?"

"Mommy…"

Vince looked thoughtfully at his colors "You miss your mommy?"

Jack shakes his head "Mommy lost something, I want to help her"

"Did your mommy lost her keys? My mommy always lose the keys"

"No keys…"

"Then?"

"Daddy…." Jack answered gloomy.

Both toddlers remained in silence, Vince at least knew why Jack wouldn't play and he had a good reason for it. If his daddy had gone lost he would probably be just like Jack. Small tears formed in Jack's little eyes, his daddy was lost, his daddy… who? He was the bravest, strongest and fearless from all. When Jack got scared from monsters inside the closet, his daddy wouldn't. When big dogs barked at him, his daddy would come to the rescue. How could his daddy be lost, when one time Jack had gone lost himself in a store, his daddy had surely found him. Maybe this time it was Jack's turn to find him. But how? He was too small, he couldn't even keep himself away from crying.

"I know where to find you daddy" Vince stood up and grabbed Jack's hand. "Come" and sure Jack did. Both toddlers walked through the playground, ignoring the shouts and rambles from other kids, Vince walked decisive leading the way while Jack grasped his new friend hand. As they made it back to the classroom entrance their teacher came out leaving the door wide open as she ran to the playground ignoring both of them. Someone must have fallen from a swing or slide incorrectly, Jack looked behind and saw a group of classmates forming a circle around a little girl, she was crying her heart out, he couldn't see more as his eyes were obstructed by the walls of the classroom. "Come" Vince tugs at his arm and pulls him closer.

The classroom was painted in different colors, it had a table with four chair in a corner close to the toy box, and it also had a desk, of course from their teacher. Parts of the walls were cover with paintings and crafts from the kids. Some of their art work had families painted in colorful colors with names above the heads of each member. Jack had done one a few days ago, he draw his mother in her nurse outfit and his dad with his cop uniform, they held hands and had a smile painted in their face. As they approached the teacher's desk, Vince let go of his hand. "There, can you see it?"

All the way up, above the desk was a rectangular box. On its sides with red marker was written three words, Jack couldn't understand what they meant. "Teacher always puts toys ow stuff we lose, maybe you daddy is there". In there? In that small box? He was too big for that size. But, there could be a clue inside there, like when his dad played hide and seek with him, he would leave clues behind for him. Maybe there was one inside waiting for him. The desk was taller than Vince and him, not even stretching his hand and fingers could he get a hold of the box. Too close and too far. Jack grunted as he tried one more time while adding a small jump, but it only moved the box farther away.

Vince went to his knees and placed his body close to a side of the desk. "Go try" he nudge Jack to go on top of him "I'm stwong" reluctantly Jack climbed his friend back. Slowly but surely he reached the box. "Pull it!" and in a swift movement the box went to the floor just as a crystal, yellow vase with red flowers followed behind. _Crack_ made the beautiful vase as water scattered around their chubby feet.

"What happen!" their teacher came running. "Jack, Vince! Both to the corner!" Quietly they went to the corner. "Let me call your parents" Jack only merely wanted to find his dad clue.

The rest of the class, Vince and Jack spent their time together in what the other kids liked to call the "shame corner", where only troubled kids would get punish. After class they had to wait for their parents, the firsts one to arrive where Vince's. They looked really angry as they went inside the classroom. "Sowy fow not find you daddy" Jack smiled at his friend. At least they had tried. When Vince parents came out they took him from his coat and dragged him out. Vince let out a squeal at their harsh tugging. They said goodbye waving their hands.

Later his mother came inside, his teacher was already waiting for her in the hallway. "Did something happen?" his mother asked. Jack saw his eyes mother differently, puffy red eyes with tears still hanging from her cheeks.

"Everything is alright, Ms. Darby he had a little accident…" his teacher lowered her voice making it impossible for him to hear. He could only see the adults turning their heads to him a couple of times. When his teacher and mom appeared to end their speech, his mother nodded. "I'll talk to him" she said calmly.

"If anything happens inform us, we can help in any way." The teacher rubbed one of her hands on Ms. Darby shoulder. "Thank you" she answered.

"Behave, ok Jack?" he nodded. After it, the teacher went inside her classroom.

"Oh Jack" finally his mother talked to him "What were you trying to do?" she asked, as she crouched in front of her son "You could have hurt yourself."

"I'm sowy. I wanted to find daddy"

"In the box?"

"Vince said teacher put things we lost in there" he kept his head low as he talked "I heawd you say he was lost"

"Oh, my little Jack"

Finally Ms. Darby hugged her son "It was the box of lost and found, daddy had to be there…" 

**November 20, 2011.**

Years passed and his daddy never got back. Jack grew older, he had an age where he wouldn't call him daddy anymore, but dad. Even when he never saw him again, he could see him in old photographs. That day where he had tried to help was lost in his memory as an old nightmare. After his dad disappearance, his mother went completely overprotective. Her only son and family, how else could she react? Jack didn't blame her. Every night for the first few weeks she would stay close to the phone waiting, and freeze in the couch. Years went by and his mother eventually "moved on" or at least that's what she would always say to him, it was time to keep going with their lives. Still he could hear her cry sometimes overnight. So, he had to become the man of the house for his mother sake. Like how he did nowadays when after school he would go to his half-shift job in a small fast food restaurant.

They paid enough to help at the house, he never saved money and gave it all to his mom. In the end, it was for a better cause. His homework and studies came after work, when finally after 7pm he went to his house. In a normal ride it could take him fifteen to twenty minutes, however today he got obstructed by a red, and muscle car. To his surprise, it was a friendly face that came out. "Jack! Buddy!"

Immediately Jack smiled "Vince!" they greeted each other like in old times. Hand shake with shoulder bump. Oh, it had been long since their last meet, maybe five, six years? Jack didn't remember.

"Look at you, you have grown up, but as thin as always" he nudge Jack in a shoulder "Someday I'll bring you some steroids, how's that?"

"How funny, you should try a stand-up sometime you would win the crowd with your humorousness" Vince chuckled.

"Same good old Jack"

"I'm not that old, neither are you"

Vince smiled and changed his thoughts "How is your mother?"

"Oh, you know working as usual. I don't see her much since I got into high school, unless I tell her I bought a motorcycle, and then you can be sure she will be over me." Suddenly old memories and feelings rushed back to him "How about you? Living the adventurous life?"

"Something like that. It is better than before, I'm quite happy actually"

"Good for you…" before Jack could go on Vince went on. "That's why I'm here. To offer you an opportunity"

"You know I can't leave my mom"

"Someday you might have too"

"Not yet." Jack stepped in. "But, what do you got?"

"I met some people back in other town, they showed me, Jack, things I would have never imagined, things that are from the future. It could change the world." Vince stopped and took air "They pay really well if you help out, none questions ask, pure business"

"I got a job…"

"These is different! It's the triple you could ever win in any other job. How do you think I got the car? Not from my parents that's for sure"

"What is it about?" curiosity got the better of him. Even though he didn't want to leave his mom, this did sound quite interesting, it wouldn't hurt learn more about it.

"Can't tell ya. Not until you join, sorry rules"

"Too perfect to be good"

"I guess" Vince shrugged "In case you change your mind, I'll still be around town for a couple of days, you can call me" from his pocket Vince took out a small paper and wrote down his number. "Here, don't lose it"

"I won't" Jack grabbed it.

"Great, well I must go now. I have to take new candidates, you were my first option" he laughed "And still can be"

"Not on this life, at least."

"We shall see. Take care and say hi to your mom from my behalf" They hugged each other and Vince went back to his car. "Good seen you"

"Same…" Jack watched as Vince drove away. In his hand was the number of his friend cellphone, but not only that as Jack began to check the paper, he realized it wasn't a simple paper but a presentation card. For logo it had a hand closed in a fist with three letters written above, E.T.F. Whatever it meant or was, it had given Vince an opportunity. Maybe he could find one there, too. The three words came back to his mind, E.T.F. could it mean Entitled Through Fulfillment? Probably before taking any decisions it was best to look for information. Maybe Vince could answer him, and if it had went so good for him. What could happen to him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing magiclover13. I sure wish more readers could let me know their impression. **

* * *

**November 22, 2011. 0900 hours.**

Be a police officer, it'll be great! His father said, of course he would. His mother told him to say it. Certainly they meant the best for him especially if it meant for around his wellbeing. This wasn't different. From recent interviews around town being a police officer ranked as number one as the safest occupation. Surely his parents knew this, whose parent would have like to lose their first and only born son? Not them.

Detective Ethan Bumblebee rocked back and forward in his wooden chair while he rested both feet in his desk. He was part of the murder task force, any corpse or body showed up in the streets of Jasper, him and his partner would go at full speed and start investigating. But it was freaking Jasper! The only dead thing that could show up was their spirit murdered by the lowliness of this town. Since childhood he always dreamt of chasing bad guys, doing arrests, finding clues and of course show the badge. As soon as he graduated college he went to find work, his father had arranged a place for him. Ethan got thrilled. It didn't last long. When he got to Jasper his first weeks passed unnoticeable, no corpse, missing person, riots, nothing. The town biggest crime could be have a drunk sleeping at the streets, nothing big, noisy or full of drama. Ethan's attention went to the front of his desk, his partner had just arrive. Ready for work. "What up partner!" and as positive as always. Detective Blake Smokescreen was his assigned partner from the last two months and maybe a last one. Ethan had applied for another precinct back in Detroit or Chicago, he was hopeful.

In difference to Blake, Ethan had enough staying workless, he wanted action while his partner was happy he didn't have to do reports and paperwork. It was like a dream job, Blake said one time, you're the law, but no one is shooting at you. Blake dropped a box full of donuts and a coffee mug in Ethan's desk. Like he always did every morning, back to routine thought Ethan. "One coffee for you, one for me. Take any donuts you want just leave the chocolate ones, those are mine" Blake warned as he sat at his desk right next to Ethan's. "Do we have something?"

"Empty handed"

"What a surprise"

Since Jasper stayed frequently under peace the precinct only had two teams on murder investigation. Ethan and Blake were the rookies. The other two detectives like in every shift came later in the day, guess from experience they already knew nothing would pop out. Why come in earlier? What a bunch of role models. "This place is dead, why can't we get late like the rest?"

"Because we do our jobs like is supposed to"

"Translation of getting points from the chief?"

"No…" Ethan said before taking a sip from his coffee.

In cue the Chief came out of his office, his eyes surveying the central stations "Ethan! Blake! In here, now!" Quickly they stood up and followed his boss inside.

Their Chief's name was Ortwyn "Ultra" Magnus. His nickname didn't come as a compliment, he earned it from his bulky figure and reputation back in the days when he used to be Detective. "Since Armand and Cort haven't arrive, I'll give you two the case" he said firmly as he dropped a case file over his desk. "We have three missing boy from ages of sixteen and eighteen. You'll work with Lieutenant Arcee in these case, she will brief you every little detail" Finally, something to work on. Ethan's long lost hopes raced back in his system like drugs. "Ready for some action? I know is not murder but we got three broken families looking for their kids might as well call it an emergency. Jasper hasn't seen anything like this since fifteen years ago. So you two better get all you got since you came into this precinct, I'm counting on you"

"Don't worry Chief, me and Ethan will get it under control"

"I hope so. Go and look for Lieutenant Arcee" both Detectives nodded. Blake exited the office first, followed by Ethan, however as he was getting out the Chief called him.

"Hope you wait for the transfer, otherwise I'll have to give the case to Armand and Cort. Poor Blake won't have his moment"

"There's already an opening?" Ethan turned surprise not so many days ago he sent the request of transfer. Someone already wanted him.

"Yeah, a gang killed lots of cops back in Detroit. They need backup and quickly" for that same reason his parents had looked a job for him in a town like Jasper. "I can do the paperwork right now and tomorrow morning you will be sent over there. You call the shots"

Stay or leave? Over there could his big break out, they would give him hundreds of cases in a month! On Jasper not even one in a year. But these recent case, three missing boys, surely something was up in the town. Great move by his chief, give the dogs something to bite before letting the leash off "I'll stay at least for this case"

The Chief nodded "Go then and good luck"

Ethan exited and went after Blake who was already inside the office of the Lieutenant. Michelle Arcee was the only woman cop in the precinct, she had at least thirteen or fourteen years in the force. Ethan entered the office, Michelle was resting in front of her desk while Blake sat on one chair looking dumbfound at her. Who could blame him, she was as beautiful as she was as lethal.

"Welcome Detective Ethan we were waiting for you" she said with a smile. Ethan nodded and sat next to Blake.

"As the Chief already told you, we got three missing kids, the first one got lost a week ago, and the other two followed two days ago. As you guys may already know, Jasper isn't a place known for crime so parents from the first victim never got worry until his son didn't come the second day back home, we started looking but we got none clues one of our thoughts was maybe he decided to leave home has happen in the past, until the other two kids went missing."

"What if they went after their friend?" Blake asked while he took notes.

"Hardly, their parents assure us they don't know each other. There something going on, I did the first investigations around town went to any place he was last seen but I haven't got the chance to talk to more kids at school just close friends from the first victim." She walked behind the desk and sat at her chair "That's where you guys come in, I need to extend territory. Ask every kid you can. If they have seen any of the missing boys, if they know them, who was close to them, anything helps…" without having lights on in her office Ethan easily saw the tiredness in her eyes. He was sure two black bags would be under her eyes when the lights turned on. "Well what are you waiting for? There's the files go for them"

Three file folders waited in her neat desk. Blake went first and grabbed two of them. "Won't disappoint you." He said and went out.

Ethan calmly stood up and grabbed the last one. "You okay, Lieu?" he caught her rubbing both eyes. "Just need some sleep" she answer without looking at him. "Go, don't waste time"

**November 22, 2011. 1500 hours.**

"Never thought I would miss high school"

Neither did Ethan. He could smell the sting from inside Blake's car, now as he thought about it maybe it was the car emanating the smell. "Do you ever clean this thing?"

Blake scowled "No need of that. This beauty is tip top"

"Having new accessories doesn't count as cleaning, you know the car also can be clean from the inside, right?"

"Hey, if one thing a bond between a man and his car is sacred. So all of what you see must not be touched, moved or changed." Ethan could hear a pompous tone in Blake "Probably you don't understand it because you don't have a car and probably don't own one"

Snap right on a joint. Instead of answering Ethan looks at the school. "I also miss High School" in not so often moments, memories from back those days came back to him. Days when all of his worries were self-center in homework, grades, friends, popularity, girls, and chores. Days when life even in its most dark and gray atmospheres would shine under unexpected light. Because that was the joy of all youthful, sudden magical moments appearing right at their front door. Unexpected. Probably now the days of Tyler were full of gray and no light would shine back at him. Tyler Hadchik was the name from the first victim, his picture borrowed from one of the kid last school photos. In his early sixteen there was a remaining from childhood palpable in his face, eyes caramel full of hopefulness, cheeks and hair soft to the view. It made Ethan wonder in what kind of troubles this young and probably naïve boy could have fallen. Without records it could be anything. Their only possible source other kids from school, it was a small town someone had to know something.

"Are we gonna divide? I take some groups and you others? Or what's the plan of attack?" Blake broke his the train of thoughts. "What do you say, partner?"

"Let's divide. If we do it together it'll take us the double of time and maybe more days to cover the whole school. So, you go for the ones leaving with their parents and I'll go for groups waiting."

"That's a plan" then the school bell went on "Better get moving, they coming out"

They got out from the car and Blake ran across the street catching kids leaving in the cars with their parents. On the contrast and as his usual style, Ethan walked calmly to one group gathering right in front of the school steps. A group of five, all dress in 'rebel' fashion in stripped jeans, dark jackets, boots, dye hair, and some with piercings, all with the stereotypical 'trouble teen' vogue. He approached them cautiously. "Have some minutes?" he didn't wait for an answer and took out from a folder the photo from the victim "Have you seen this kid?"

All five looked between themselves as a baleful look came out of their faces and Ethan knew it was meant for him. Police Officers were the least likeable by teens, especially if they were in bad business. Ethan was on the good track. "So? Do any of you know him?"

The bigger teen of the group took a couple of steps ahead and looked closely at the photograph "Nah, never seen him. Must be a _nerd, _we only know cool people" the rest nodded "You sure?" they would never give him information but Ethan had to try, it was his job. They nodded again now simultaneously. "Maybe you should ask the _nerds"_

"Thanks for your cooperation"

"No problem… grandpa" Ethan only walked away and towards the next ones.

Bad luck followed Blake just as it did with Ethan, no one knew the kid. Some had spotted him but never talked to him. It was as if this kid had barely arrive the school and left again without a trail. He kept trying asking students, and even parents but they all said the same, must be a shy kid. However, Blake knew differently, he used to be one back on High School. Even though as shy as he was, there was always someone, at least one to talk too. He was going to find that kid. "Hi… have some time?" under a tree was a small kid with red, square glasses, a shoulder pack and a laptop on his right arm. He turned around at detective Blake voice. "Hi, sure"

"Have you seen this kid?" Blake showed the photograph from the first missing boy. "Oh no…" the kid answer and his gaze fell upon his shoes.

"You know him?"

"I told him… don't go with them, but he never listened"

"Go with whom?" Blake crouched in front of the kid, his eyes set on his sneakers "Its ok, you can tell me, I can help your friend." Could the kid already know his friend had disappeared? "What's your name?"

"Rafael most friends call me Raf"

"I'm Detective Smokescreen, you can call me Blake. Tell me Raf, with who did your friend go?"

"Those bully guys" the kid pointed at a group of five teens wearing black and scratched clothes. Blake eyed each of them and made a mental note. "Tyler started talking to them not so long ago, later he went to meetings and gatherings at night, last time I saw him he said something about meeting with a Vince guy"

"Have you seen the guy Tyler met?"

"No… or maybe" Raf started thinking, it was easy noticing his eyes searched around as if his mind had opened up holograms of memory right in front. "I think I did"

"Do you think you could recognize him in a photo?" Raf nodded "Could you come with me back to the precinct? Just to describe to a sketcher how the guy looked"

"Sure. Just let me tell my mom" Raf said as he took a cellphone out of the shoulder bag. Blake smiled "Of course buddy"


	4. Chapter 4

**Truly sorry for updating this late. Lots of things that came up recently but here ya go another chapter. Yes, HardyGal stuff will become clearer as the story moves on, thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, they do help me a lot as feedback.  
**

* * *

**November 25, 1997.**

"Please… No. Not again. I will behave…"

It was extremely rare to hear an adult weep like a child with sobs and tears included, though not at all in this laboratory where man who thought to be strong as tigers were brought to tears in no time. Each praying to the god they believed in, asking for a chance or an opportunity to live as they did before knowing the man who made them suffer without quarantine, Breakdown.

"Shush" with one hand breakdown traced a line along the crying man jaw. This one flinch at the soft touch "Today I won't do the same dose" he could feel the tension dissipate as he placed a hand above the man shoulders "Is your last day that calls for a change, double doses"

"Noooo!" As soon as Breakdown finished the man started trashing in the chair he was held onto.

"Don't make it difficult, either way I'll do it." Breakdown grabs the man jaw and starts pouring pills in his mouth, the man chokes as all fall through his throat. "See, it wasn't that bad"

The man moans and instantly stops crying, no more words come out from his mouth, only pathetic whispers as attempts to talk coherently. "Now time for my other assessment"

Not far away from his current position was another man tied to a metal chair, hands and feet clasped to the object by long metallic strips. In contrast to the other man, this one was completely asleep.

He was Breakdown's newest addition, three months ago he was brought to him by a good friend and partner, better known as Doctor Knockout. However, because of the injuries the man had endured with the doctor, Breakdown had to wait a week for him to heal from his chest, arms and parts of his face after being burned with hot water and a month from a gun wound to his right leg.

"He is a special one for project M.E.C.H, he already went through phase E. The boss said to continue the treatment, you know your specialty…" Breakdown still remembers the exact same words from Knockout. When it came to that project, everything was important, not every day he got the chance to prove himself to his boss.

Breakdown took a syringe and a small bottle with liquid from a five shelf counter next to the asleep man. "Before we start, I need you awake" in two quick movements he filled the syringe with blue liquid and unloaded in the man. Slowly both grouchy eyes opened. "It's time"

Before moving on or preparing tools, Breakdown walks to the five shelf and on top of it was a cd player, he turned on and waited for the music to start. On the groove with classic and glimpse of modern notes danced out from both speakers, oh how much he loved his job, it wasn't only about getting it done it was also about art.

Like a sculptor and its rectangle of wood, ceramic, steel or marble before marking the first outline, what image hide in his mind, it was all about the perfection and rhythm of both hands what would define the ending of its masterpiece. As if carrying delicate materials, Breakdown moves his hands around his tools, preparing, mixing and placing pills inside a chemistry vase. This patient if it passed through his long and difficult experiment, he would become his greatest sculpture.

Stepping over a small pedal the chair transforms into a bed, the man as soon as he felt the change, he responded moving arms and legs trying to untie himself. "Don't worry, shush" Breakdown moves next to his patient and places a pair of metallic tongs in the man's mouth making it open as wide as it could. In response the man screams.

"Don't be afraid, don't you know you will be my possible next masterpiece. This medicine will make you fast, strong, without emotions, regrets and better no culpability… for anyone or anything. No man is ever free until he stops feeling guilt, because that is when his decisions won't be clouded by a nonsensical emotion" gently he places a funnel inside the man's mouth.

"Do you have a family?" the man nods "Do you miss them?" he nods again "Don't worry after this treatment they will only be a shadow behind darkness" he smiles and the man moves abruptly. It was impressive with so little energy and strength his patient was able to move the bed sideways, a great specimen he was.

"Eat them all" Breakdown drops the contents from the chemistry vase into the funnel. The man gags and chokes as he tries desperately to spit them out. "There we go. They will kick in really soon during that just relax…"

"How cruel of you to remember the man's family before starting"

Breakdown looks behind only to find the doctor coming his way, Doctor Knockout was still wearing his white coat with a few spots of red on the chest.

"It's better to tell them so they have a last dream with their family. I mean, it would be crueler to just never give them a chance to say goodbye… at least on some sweet dreams"

Knockout walks to the bed and gives a good look at the man's body. Whoever picked him had a good eye for soldier's prototypes. His wounds were almost healed, no scars or marks, even the leg he had shot was remarkably clean. "He's perfect"

"At least better than the others… we shall see if he passes my test"

"What will do to him?"

"First make him forget, then fuel him with hate to human beings, it will be fun"

The doctor keeps studying the body feeling with his fingertips the skin "Why are you here?" Breakdown asks from behind.

"As rude as always, I could have come for a visit, we are friends after all"

"But that is not the reason, isn't it? At least not today"

Even though Knockout had his back to him, Breakdown knows he must be smirking from cheek to cheek "True. I actually came to give you a last piece of information about your patient"

"Go ahead"

"Is about the family, our Intel told us he had a wife and a kid, so you better concentrate your treatment on those memories. He needs to forget them, if he ever sees them again during a mission all progress will be lost"

"If he does pass my exams…"

"He. Will." Knockout finally turns to face his friend, smirk still on his face. "I must go now. I have a new assessment" Breakdown follows him with his sight "Different project, the boss told me he wanted you completely dedicated to this one"

"Fair enough" before Knockout disappeared through the same dark path he came in, he stops and turns to Breakdown. "Have you decided what alias to give him?"

"Yes"

"Which is?"

"Nemesis. Nemesis Prime…"


	5. Chapter 5

**I am truly sorry for updating so late. It's been almost two months since the last time. I hope all of you guys will continue to read. My sincere apologies. **

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

November 23, 2011. 1715 hours.

It's not bad, unless you think it is. Why would it be wrong? All streets or public places were allowed to the public, except for private property. Any owner had the right to call the police if someone barged to their areas.

This wasn't one of those, prohibited places. But, why did it still felt wrong to be there?

Jack looks at his watch for the thirteen time. Not even a second has passed since he last saw it. Meeting at five o'clock, not a minute earlier not a minute late. Those had been the exact same words Vince gave him.

Thanks to that Jack had to ask for a special permission to leave work earlier. A permission he could only use once a month, and could have been used on other time for more urgent matters. Thanks Vince…

In addition, not only it felt wrong, but dangerous at the same time. For fifteen minutes, Jack stood in the same little spot between two buildings that together created a long and narrow alley. He felt himself as a kidnapper or a robber awaiting for his victim behind a dumpster.

Maybe it is all because of the television he used to watch as a kid, and all the videogames he tends to play nowadays, for him to feel so hostile at a dark place. Who could know, maybe he wasn't the hunter but the prey helplessly waiting for a danger not even an oracle could predict.

While the sunset was getting closer, fair and mid light came in from the streets, hunting the shadows deeper into the alley. It was matter of time for the shadows to haunt down the light from the streets and eventually the town.

Probably this was the reason of his fear, so close to darkness. Or possibly he was just being childish. Spending those long minutes in here was turning his mind against him. Maybe it was time to get out of there. Jack looks one more time at his watch.

If he moves now, he could still get back to work and ask for the return of his permission. His boss would understand that sometimes plans get cancelled.

Just before he starts his depart, an elder woman walks near the alley and looks inside the alley. At the beginning her eyes search for nothing especial until they stumble with Jack's dark figure. In his mind, he plays an idea of the elderly woman calling the police, because she had seen an unknown person lurking around an alley.

What would the police do? Take him to the precinct for sure, and in there he would have to explain everything from how he went to meet with a friend, who for some reason never showed up, to what reasons led him to stand by himself in a dark alley at that time.

While in the end, they would have let him go, what an embarrassment it would be, especially in a small town, where everything that happens all ears get to hear. So, without any more discussion he starts walking to the street.

Promptly as one foot creeps out of the darkness and into the lighted streets, an arm shoves him back inside. Jack in just the few seconds he had before hitting the rearmost wall, he observes the length of the arm, large, a bit bulky and quite strong. It was covered by a soft, cotton, black sleeve and hand dressed with a black leather half glove.

"I don't have money." mutters between teeth as the full length of the arm is pressed against his chin. "You can check." his eyes point below and as close as he could to indicate his pants pockets.

The man doesn't move neither softens the pressure against him. His face is complete cover by darkness, he wears a gray with red hooded sweatshirt. All of his features stay hidden under the shadow of his hoodie. Jack can't neither know if there is anger or hostility. He can only pray and wait for the man's reaction.

Finally, silence shatters. "I haven't come for any money…" with his free hand the man takes off the hoodie. "My friend."

"Vince!" his attacker laughs and let goes Jack's face. "Why did you do that? You almost gave me a heart attack… Man! I really thought I was getting robbed. Don't. You! Ever do that."

Any adrenaline or strength his body had created was now vanished. His heart pumped blood through his body at light speed. In contrast, his lungs were barely able to take any amount of air. Jack takes both hands to the knees while his arms shake and tremble under the sleeves. He keeps his head between the arms, letting his look fall to the ground.

"Did I scared you that much? Remember, my meetings involve jump scares."

"Well, it's been a while since I last talked to you." Jack answers with a steady voice. "Just so you know, people tend to forget customs after they don't see each other."

It hadn't been neither weeks nor months since they had seen each other for the last time. Years had already passed. That day, that date, that moment were all fresh on his memory. There are some particular memories that people and for most circumstances never tend to forget throughout their lives. Especially if they are involved with big changes in the center of their self or daily life.

Memories like graduations, the death of a family member, winning a championship or moving out from house or town impact the most. Equally when finding a friend, but not just a casual friendship.

One friend who never meets the meaning of keeping secrets or private space, a friend where his house is yours as well. A friend who stands as a bodyguard when things get aggressive. That type of friendship, the moment it gets created it becomes the memory you will never forget.

It will stay in the head printed like letters do in a book.

"Even if they are more than friends?" Vince asked with certain sorrow. This made Jack look up. "We are still brothers, right? Thicker than blood." His voice gave away some wistful.

Jack looks down at the ground once more and breathes out. His anger goes out in a whisper and words hang between his lips. He looks up in a huff towards himself. Vince keeps looking out at the street oblivious of Jack's presence. Lost in a world he used to know.

"We are." Jack answers moving forward and placing a hand on Vince's shoulder, whom glanced back with a smile.

"I missed you with temper and all." By surprise Vince takes Jack's head between his left armpit and starts scratching at the top of the head with his knuckles.

"I did too." Jack answers after Vince released his head. "Except for your abuse." He readjusted his hair. "So, how long will you stay?"

"From one to two weeks, probably."

"What are your plans?"

"Have to finish some business and spend some time with my bro"

"Sounds like a plan" Jack said sarcastically in a small grin.

"Sort of… Let's hit the street."

Vince went out first followed by Jack, he actually had to jog a short distance to catch up with Vince. His friend had really change throughout the years. In his mind, Vince was still that chubby little kid who scared the bullies away from him. Now that he gave a better look at his friend, he had completely change. Aside from the benefits of aging, mostly height, his face features were a lot more solid plus longer hair, his personality was a mystery, and he was stronger which he discover personally, all different.

However, still, he was his brother. A brother he once knew.

Throughout there walk for some seconds, a quiet moment stayed between them. Jack caught Vince's eyes travelling around the shops from across the street.

"Is that Freddy's happy store?" Vince asked as his eyes spotted the place.

Jack followed his lead. "Yeah it is." Their favorite store in childhood. One place you'll never witness to see empty of toys, kids, laughter and memories. Now it was only a graveyard filled of forgotten dreams and innocence. A mighty reminder of better days in humanity.

"Is it still open?

"Yes, but no kid buys there anymore. Only old adults looking for collectibles, sometimes teens go there."

"Youngsters have video games now, don't they? Who needs an old toy, when they can have a virtual." Vince said grating.

"What are your plans, for this week?" Jack changed subject. "I know I asked before but what you told me, isn't exactly an actual answer. Did you come just because you felt it? Did you planned it? I mean if there is business you have to do then it must be a planned visit, right?"

He waited. Firm, thick green eyes kept following the stores across the street.

"Come on, man. Give me something, I'm here trying to figure out what is it with you." Yet more silence. "You know, they searched for you all over town, went to my place at least five times, they never gave out on hope"

One strong and united family. They fought against uncertainty. Fought against the odds and probability. A family that every time Jack saw, his heart ripped in two for them. "You should have told me where you went."

"If I had, they would have found me. Sorry bro, but you are a softy for those situations." It was true. Frustrating how Vince could still predict his actions, while he could only see a cloud in between. "And yes, I did plan this visit, for three months. What? Do you still think of me that careless?" He nudged Jack in the shoulder. "No, Jack. I changed."

"How much?"

"For the better."

"How much?"

Vince sighed.

"Don't get frustrated. Is kinda difficult to understand you, especially after you just disappeared without telling anyone, not even me."

"Frustrated?" he scoffed "Jack... All I wanted to do when I decided to come back was to visit you, my good old friend. I know… I left without telling you. But, sometimes there are troubles that can only be solved by yourself. I was in one of those. Maybe… I did had a choice, unfortunately in that time I never saw one. I was…"

Just as the words stopped, his feet followed behind. The sudden movement took Jack by surprise, he went to a halt shortly afterwards. "…desperate. I changed because the person I was, wasn't the one I wanted to be."

Thoughtfully Jack looked at Vince eyes, his once green bright eyes, now showed a glum and pale tone. "I'm not in a position to ask. Either way, I'm asking, for you to trust me. What do you say?"

Now, in retrospect. Jack couldn't believe the questions and interrogations he made to his friend. It should be him the one asking for trust. It was unknown, how many hard times had Vince gone thought out the years without family and friends near. I should be ashamed, he thought. His actions weren't ones to treat a friend.

"My mom won't mind if you stay in our house." Vince, smiled at this.

Behind them down the street, the elder woman was sitting in a wooden bench, pigeons surrounded her feet as well as leftovers of bread. She had a bag full of more bread cut in tiny pieces in her hands. The small, gray birds tweeted happily under her purple skirt as she threw another handful of bread to the floor. Right then two teens down the road hugged each other. She had been sitting in that same spot long before the second teen appeared.

During all of that time, the woman had kept one or two eyes on them, all of their actions perfectly noted in detail. Once more, she looks at her right side to the spot those two kids were standing. She was wearing a purple vintage hat, it covered almost completely from her head to her shoulders. It was perfect to prevent sunburns but also for surveillance. She kept her eyes hidden under the big purple wool cover. If anyone looked at her from far away no one suspected of her.

Unless, someone walking close paid close attention to the face her cover would be blown out. She had wrinkles in her forehead, under both eyes and in the cheekbones, the skin tone had different hues in some places from clear to dark. As usual for older women. Except the eyes. Her eyes didn't belong to someone of her age, they were vivid, bright, striking, fresh and most importantly young.

"I still can't believe you are doing this." A voice said coming from inside the woman's hat. "I'm trying to decide if you are doing it either for the job or just because you wanted to wear older woman clothes." The woman grunted.

"It's been almost two hours waiting for this guy. I say we stop losing time and go after him. He is guilty of all charges." The voice said in its particular male high-pitched voice.

"Oh silly pigeon. Trying to eat the bread without chewing." The woman said in a feminine and worn voice. She threw more bread at the ground.

"Pigeon?" the voice said abruptly. "Stop talking like I'm not here. There is nobody close, no one can discover your cover." Both eyes looked around. It was as empty as western streets did before a cowboy standoff. Except for the two teens standing near the block.

The woman looked down at the birds "If you keep talking like that, they might." However, this time his voice had change. "This is only protocol. Before, we do any arrest we have to be sure, and for that we must do surveillance." All feminine touch disappeared and got replaced by a youth male, and quiet irate voice.

"Surveillance in the car! Not on nanny panties." The voice said in mockery.

"You are not the one doing it. Why do you keep complaining? And I'm not wearing nanny panties."

"For a very good reason. As your partner, I'll be called nanny's sidekick."

Before any of them kept arguing "They are on the move! Black car possibly from suspect." The voice said and the elder woman turned instantly towards the place. A black SUV appeared in the corner and both teens were walking towards it.

"I got this." The elder said as she threw away her hat and draw her gun out of the holster. "Police! Stop right there!"

Behind a yellow Chevy Camaro turned on the lights. "Here we go." Inside the car was Ethan. "Blake don't let them escape."

As soon as Blake screamed, together Jack and Vince turned around. At full speed the SUV drove away from the scene. Until this movement Jack hadn't notice the car. "What's going on?"

"I'll go after the car." Ethan quickly pressed the accelerator and went down the street after the suspicious car.

"Do not move!" Blake screamed still dressed as the elder woman. "Hands in the air!" Only one of the two raised his hands. "I said hands in the air!"

Drowning in panic Jack turned around to his friend. In contrast to him, Vince wasn't scare at all in his eyes burned and lived a sparkle of fire. Jack could feel something terribly wrong was about to happen if he didn't stopped it. "Vince? Get your hands up" he whispered.

Blake turned his gun completely at Vince. "Hands in the air!"

"Vince…?"

"I said hands in the air!"

"Please, Vince just do as he asks." Still his eyes showed defiance.

Slowly Vince turned his head to meet Jack's eyes. Any emotions his eyes had showed before weren't there anymore. Instead, a certain sorrow loomed as Jack had seen before during their walk. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

**This is for now. Until next time! **

**Please leave a review with feedback, suggestions or just what you thought. All are welcome.**


End file.
